walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Troodon/Generation 2
' Troodon', the "Wounding tooth", was a carnivorous theropod dinosaur related to the raptors and featured in Impossible Pictures. One was brought back to the present by accident in Prehistoric Park. Others appeared in a spin-off novel for Primeval, called Primeval: Extinction Event. Description Troodon is believed to be the most intelligent dinosaur discovered so far, due to it having the largest brain relative to its body size of any dinosaur. It was one of the maniraptors, or "hand grabbers". Maniraptorans are suspected to have had feathers, due to their relativity to birds, and being in the family of dinosaurs that seem to have had feathers as well. ' ' Troodon ''were the first dinosaurs ever discovered in America. They were in the same group as the Velociraptors. They had big claw on their back legs. They didn’t use that for killing prey like the raptors did. They used it to hold down the meet so they could pull away bits of flesh. These are clever blighters. ''Troodon also had big, bolging eyes for them to see well in low light. Note that in Prehistoric Park, it is shown featherless although in the book "Prehistoric Park, Creatures and Beasts", it clearly states that Troodon ''and Mei long has light feathers, which may have been miscalculation. Some paleontologists believe that its weird teeth suggest that, like the modern-day jackal, it is an omnivore. In The ''Walking With... ''Trilogy In the sixth episode of Prehistoric Park, called SuperCroc, Nigel Marven goes back in time to prehistoric Texas to catch a Deinosuchus, a huge prehistoric crocodile. However, a pack of Troodons steals the meat that he plans to use for bait. Nigel scares them away with a loud bullhorn. Later, at night, the Troodons eat all of the remaining meat. With no other choice, Nigel must use himself as bait to catch the Deinosuchus. The plan works. However, one Troodon is attracted by the smell of the remaining meat on the Jeep and jumps into the back of it. When Nigel brings the Jeep back to Prehistoric Park, Bob starts driving the car that the Troodon is in. Then the Troodon leaps out of the back of the Jeep. It snaps at Bob, and the swerving Jeep runs straight at a titanosaur, scaring it and causing a stampede. The Troodon is later seen briefly, on the video monitors, chasing two park keepers. At the end of the episode, Bob catches the Troodon in a long, tunnel-like trap with droppable doors at each end, and finds somewhere to keep it Troodon has also appeared in ''Primeval, in a spin-off novel called Primeval: Extinction Event, which was written by Dan Abnett. In the novel, the Troodons were portrayed as being vicious predators, killing a man. They were also seen feeding on the carcass of a dead ''Anatotitan'', which had died of shock, as a result of a meteor strike. Finally, Troodon is one of the dinosaurs that will be featured in the upcoming Walking With Dinosaurs film; in this version, Troodon will be feathered, though with a coloration similar to the modern hoatzin bird. Appearances * Prehistoric Park * Primeval * Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Category:Carnivores Category:Walking With Dinosaurs 3D Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals from Canada Category:Animals from Alberta Category:Animals from Alaska Category:Animals from Texas Category:Animals